Jak żyć długo i szczęśliwie
by Lilly-Lin
Summary: Sequel do "Jak się odkochać". Draco tworzy listę jak zrealizować ten cel, czyli żyć długo i szczęśliwie, zwłaszcza, że twoją prawdziwą miłością jest pewien zielonooki wybawca z Gryffindoru...


**Autor: **testosterone-tea(MiyakoSuoh)

**Tytuł oryginału: **How to Live Happily Ever After (link do oryginału na moim profilu)

**Tłumacz:** Lilly-Lin (Lin)

**Beta**: wspaniała i niezawodna Tri

**Zgoda**: jest

**Ostrzeżenia: **non-kanon, slash

Nic nie należy do mnie, postacie, miejsca etc. Są własnością J. K. Rowling, natomiast „fabuła" należy do testosterone-tea

* * *

Jak żyć długo i szczęśliwie

Autorstwa Draco Malfoya.

1. Spotkać miłość swojego życia;

2. Nie zauważać, że to on jest miłością twojego życia przez sześć lat;

3. Być kompletnie nieświadomym, że zakochało się w swoim arcy-wrogu;

4. W końcu to odkryć;

5. Wejść w fazę wyparcia;

6. Przyznać się do porażki;

7. Być na samym dnie rozpaczy przez miesiąc lub dwa;

8. Spróbować utrzymać ten fakt w sekrecie;

9. Zawieść w utrzymywaniu tego faktu w sekrecie;

10. Zrozumieć, że być może on też cię kocha;

11. Zaakceptować fakt, że twoje uczucia się nie zmienią;

12. Zdecydować, że jeżeli masz się spotykać ze Zbawcą Czarodziejskiego Świata, możesz równie dobrze dać znać światu, że on już nie jest do wzięcia;

13. Kupić mu obrożę z zawieszką z napisem „ Własność Draco Malfoya";

14. Śmiać się z wyrazu jego twarzy, gdy mu ją dajesz;

15. Poczuć się zdumionym, gdy on naprawdę ją nosi;

16. Jęknąć kiedy on śmieje się z_ twojego_ wyrazu twarzy;

17. Poczuć się lepiej, bo miny innych były warte zachodu;

18. Co jakiś czas zastanowić się, jakim cudem udało ci się zdobyć Harry'ego Pottera;

19. Zapamiętać każdego kto mówi ci, że nie jesteś dla niego dość dobry;

20. Zauważyć, że_ każdy _powiedział ci to przynajmniej raz;

21. Zauważyć, że Granger i Weasley mówią ci to przynajmniej raz dziennie;

22. Zastanowić się co sprowadziło ich do takich wniosków;

23. Przypomnieć sobie wszystkie paskudne rzeczy jakie zrobiłeś przez lata;

24. Dojść do przerażającego wniosku, że wcale nie jesteś dobry;

25. Być przez to przygnębionym, ponieważ oznacza to, że _nie_ jesteś dla niego dość dobry;

26. Postarać się być lepszą osobą;

27. Zrozumieć, że nie wiesz _jak_ być lepszą osobą;

28. Zdecydować, że będziesz uczył się od mistrzów dobroci;

29. Dokładnie obserwować swojego chłopaka i jego przyjaciół cokolwiek robią i sprawia to, że są oceniani jako „ci dobrzy"

30. Żałośnie stwierdzić, że będziesz miał z tym masę roboty;

31. Zdecydować się zacząć pomału;

32. Zacząć od zaprzestania wykrzywiania się do Puchonów;

33. Dostać dziwnych tików nerwowych twarzy, ponieważ co chwilę zduszasz w sobie tą reakcję;  
34. Kiedy Harry się do ciebie uśmiecha, stwierdzić, że warto;

35. Następnie, przestać wygłaszać negatywne komentarze o Gryfonach, a zwłaszcza jego dwóch pomagierach;

36. Zauważyć, że twój język krwawi z powodu ciągłego przygryzania by powstrzymać sarkastyczne uwagi;

37. Kiedy Harry całuje cię na dobranoc zdecydować, że to nie ma znaczenia;

38. Po tym, zdecydować, że nie będziesz popychał ludzi na korytarzach, by zeszli ci z drogi;

39. A także, przestać podkładać ludziom nogi, żeby patrzeć jak się przewracają;

40. Dostać paskudnego bólu głowy od ciągłego powstrzymywania się przed nawykami;

41. Zasnąć na kolanach Harry'ego i zdecydować, że tak długo jak go masz jest okej;

42. Zacząć otrzymywać dziwne spojrzenia od ludzi na korytarzach i w Wielkiej Sali;

43. Usłyszeć, jak ludzie zastanawiają się czy Harry Potter cię „zreformował";

44. Poczuć się dumnym z siebie, gdyż osiągnąłeś zauważalną różnicę;

45. Zdecydować, że nie jesteś już dłużej „tym złym";

46. Westchnąć, ponieważ to znaczy, że musisz zacząć pracować nad swoją „dobrą" stroną;

47. Zdecydować, że, jeszcze raz, zaczniesz pomału;

48. Uśmiechnąć się;

49. Spróbować nie śmiać się ze zdumionych spojrzeń jakie od wszystkich otrzymujesz;

50. Zawieść w próbie powstrzymania śmiechu, ponieważ to jest komiczne;

51. Zacząć śmiać się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ teraz zdumienie przekształciło się w szok;

52. Zostawić wszystkich w stanie szoku pomieszanego z fascynacją;

53. Zdecydować, że w przyszłości będziesz się częściej uśmiechać;

54. Następnie, spróbować czegoś, czego nigdy nie robiłeś: wypowiedzieć szczery komplement;

55. Zrozumieć jakie to jest trudne, ponieważ szczerość nie jest zaletą Ślizgonów;

56. Postarać się bardziej;

57. Powiedzieć Granger, że jesteś pod wrażeniem jej talentu do rzucania Zaklęć;

58. Spróbować nie chichotać, gdy upuszcza różdżkę;

59. Westchnąć, gdy mówi ci, że nie tak łatwo wkraść się w jej łaski;

60. Cierpliwie wyjaśnić jej swoją misję;

61. Próbować nie nadąsać się, gdy jedyne co robi, to śmianie się z ciebie;

62. Zdecydować, że zamiast tego spróbujesz z Weasleyem;

63. Powiedzieć Weasleyowi, że jest dobrym obrońcą;

64. Poczuć się niezmiernie sfrustrowanym, gdy wszystko co on robi to skomentowanie wszystkich twoich porażek w pojedynku z Harrym.

65. Zastanowić się dlaczego tak trudno jest być dobrym, a tak łatwo jest być złym;

66. Powiedzieć Harry'emu, że ma najbardziej niesamowite oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałeś;

67. Zostać nagrodzonym pocałunkiem;

68. Starać się jeszcze bardziej;

69. Zastanowić się dlaczego, w ogóle się przejmujesz, gdy Pansy wyśmiewa twoje próby;

70. Oprzeć się jej, gdy próbuje przeciągnąć cię powrotem na złą stronę;

71. A nawet oprzeć się pokusie powiedzenia jej, że jej twarz przypomina pysk mopsa;

72. Iść znaleźć Harry'ego, żeby przypomnieć sobie dlaczego się przejmujesz;

73. Zignorować go, kiedy pyta czemu ostatnio zachowujesz się tak dziwnie;

74. Przypomnieć sobie, że on jest upartym Gryfonem gdy nadal naciska;

75. Zastanowić się czy, powiedzieć prawdę, by być dobrym, czy skłamać, by uniknąć kłopotu;

76. Zdecydować, że bycie dobrym jest ważniejsze;

77. Opowiedzieć mu o swoich planach;

78. Poczuć się zdradzonym, gdy on jedynie śmieje się i mówi, że „nie musisz"

79. Sztywno odsunąć się obrażony, bo on nie rozumie;

80. Dąsać się w bibliotece, żeby Harry cię nie znalazł;

81. Walnąć głową w stół, gdy zamiast tego wchodzą Granger i dziewczyna Weasleyów;

82. Zastanowić się, czy warto przejmować się byciem miłym skoro inni tylko się śmieją;

83. Pomyśleć i(o) Harrym, bo chociaż jesteś na niego zły wciąż go kochasz;

84. Powiedzieć małej Weasley, że ma ładne włosy;

85. Stwierdzić, że rzeczywiście ma ładne włosy, mimo, że są ogniście rude jak na Weasleya przystało;

86. Wpatrywać się w nią w zdumieniu, ponieważ ona rumieni się i mówi ci jakiego eliksiru używa, zamiast śmiać się tak jak inni;

87. Zauważyć, że Granger się na ciebie gapi;

88. Zapytać ją dlaczego;

89. Prawie przewrócić oczami, gdy mówi ci, żebyś przestał próbować zdobyć serce Harry'ego pustymi komplementami;

90. Wyjaśnić jej, ze już zdobyłeś serce Harry'ego;

91. Spróbować jej wytłumaczyć, po raz setny, ze próbujesz być dobry, by móc je zatrzymać;

92. Dodać, że gdyby używała tego samego eliksiru co Weasley, jej włosy przestałyby być takie kędzierzawe;

93. Usunąć się z biblioteki, by nie zauważyła w twoich oczach jak bardzo jesteś zraniony;

94. Zauważyć, że mała Weasley podąża za tobą;

95. Wpatrywać się w nią jeszcze bardziej, gdy mówi ci, żebyś się nie poddawał i odchodzi;  
96. Zastanowić się dlaczego, nikt, poza dziewczyną, którą twój ojciec próbował zabić, nie wierzy w twoje próby;

97. Wrócić do lochów żeby móc smucić sie, w spokoju;

98. Unikać Harry'ego;

99. Czuć się nieszczęśliwie, bo chociaż jesteś zły, tęsknisz za widokiem jego twarzy;

100. Unikając Harry'ego zostać parą Granger na Eliksirach;

101. Zauważyć w szoku, ze posłuchała twojej rady;

102. Powiedzieć jej, że jej włosy ładnie wyglądają, ponieważ ten raz są ładne;

103. Poczuć się jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwie, gdy mówi ci jak nieszczęśliwy jest Harry;

104. Powiedzieć jej, że ci przykro;

105. Po godzinie jej naciskania na ciebie, zgodzić się porozmawiać z Harrym, chociaż przede wszystkim dla tego, że za nim tęsknisz;

106. Zapytać Granger, czy na pewno jest Gryfonką;

107. Gdy odpowie twierdząco, powiedzieć jej, że wobec tego powinna zająć się tym czego sama pragnie zamiast dręczyć siebie;

108. Odejść nim zacznie cię o cokolwiek pytać;

109. Potrząsnąć głową z niedowierzaniem, że właśnie próbowałeś udzielić Granger wskazówkę co do jej życia miłosnego;

110. Znaleźć Harry'ego;

111. Pozwolić mu przeprosić cię za bycie durniem;

112. Wybaczyć mu, bo mimo że bywa durniem, jest _twoim_ durniem;

113. Poczuć jak robi ci się ciepło na sercu, bo nawet po miesiącu wciąż nosi obróżkę jaką dałeś mu w ramach żartu;

114. Idąc na następne zajęcia, poczuć się jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowanym by zakończyć swoją misję sukcesem;

115. Powiedzieć przypadkowej Puchonce, że podobają ci się jej buty;

116. Uśmiechnąć się tylko, na zszokowany wyraz jej twarzy;

117. Iść dalej na zajęcia;

118. Dalej komplementować, każdego, kogo możesz;

119. Zrozumieć, że miałeś na myśli każdą osobę;

120. Zdecydować się przejść do następnej fazy: bycia _pomocnym_;

121. Wiedzieć z pewnością, że będzie to znacznie trudniejsze niż komplementowanie;

122. Zacząć w Slytherinie, gdzie twoja pomoc będzie milej widziana;

123. Pomóc młodszym Ślizgonom z ich pracami domowymi;

124. Zauważyć, że po tygodniu zaczynają patrzyć na ciebie z podziwem;

125. Przejść do trenowania pierwszorocznych na dodatkowych lekcjach latania;

126. Zacząć otrzymywać pomoc starszych Ślizgonów w tych dwóch przedsięwzięciach, wyjaśniając, że w pewien sposób odnosi się to do cenionych przez nich wartości;

127. Kiedy Harry zapyta cie co robiłeś przez ostatnie parę tygodni, wyjaśnić;  
128. Poczuć się dumnym ze swoich osiągnięć, gdy cię za nie chwali;

129. Zdecydować, żeby przenieść swoją pomocność poza Slytherin;

130. Zauważyć jak ostatnimi czasy zmęczony jest profesor Snape;

131. Zaoferować, że będziesz udzielał korepetycji uczniom, którzy mają problem na eliksirach, by mu pomóc;

132. Kiedy się zgadza, poczuć się w pewien sposób zadowolonym z siebie;

133. Powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu następnym razem, gdy go zobaczysz;

134. Poczuć jakbyś miał kamień na sercu, kiedy ponownie pyta czemu to robisz;

135. Spróbować _ponownie_ wyjaśnić mu, ze chcesz być lepszą osobą;

136. Kiedy mówi ci, że nie musisz robić tego tylko dla niego, zrozumieć, że właściwie robisz to dla siebie;

137. Powiedzieć mu o tym, żeby nie miał więcej dziwnych pomysłów;

138. Kiedy jego oczy rozbłysną poczuć jak mięknie ci serce;

139. Zaskoczony pisnąć, kiedy gwałtownie przyskakuje do ciebie;

140. Pozwolić mu ułożyć się wygodnie w jego ramionach;

141. Objąć go ramionami w pasie;

142. Podnieść głowę;

143. Spojrzeć mu prosto w jego urocze, zielone oczy;

144. Poczuć jak twoje serce drży, gdy on się do ciebie uśmiecha;

145. Zastanowić się, czy twoje serce przestanie kiedyś to robić, czy będzie tak już zawsze, nawet za wiele lat;

146. Zauważyć, że nawet po całym tym czasie, który upłynął, wciąż masz motyle w brzuchu;

147. Uśmiechnąć się mu w usta, gdy w końcu cie całuje;

ć pocałunek, jakby całe twoje życie od tego zależało;

149. Poczuć łaskotki na skórze, gdy jego dłonie wkradają się pod twoją szatę;

150. Pozwolić mu na to;

151. Zastanowić się, jak on sprawia, że rozpływasz się pod wpływem tylko jednego jego dotyku;

152. Wpleść palce w jego włosy;

153. Jęknąć;

154. Zarumienić się zawstydzony z powodu tego dźwięku pożądania;

155. Zarumienić się jeszcze bardziej, gdy on zaczyna rozpinać twoje szaty;

156. Zastanowić się dokąd to właściwie zmierza;

157. Zdecydować, że nie dbasz o to, tak długo, jak on nie przestaje robić tego z twoją szyją;

158. Podskoczyć, kiedy słyszysz kilka zaskoczonych okrzyków;

159. Błyskawicznie odepchnąć się od Harry'ego;

160. Zapiąć swoje szaty;

161. Zastanowić się, czy kiedykolwiek rumieniłeś się aż tak mocno;

162. Zastanowić się też, dlaczego całkowicie zapomnieliście, że jesteście w środku pokoju wspólnego Harry'ego widoczni dla każdego wchodzącego;

163. Czuć wdzięczność, że świadkami waszego stanu były tylko Granger i dwoje najmłodszych Weasleyów;

164. Mimo wszystko ukryć się za Harrym, bo to nadal jest całkowicie upokarzające;

165. Poprawić swoje szaty, żeby nie zauważyli jaki efekt dokładnie wywiera Harry na twoje bardzo zdradzieckie ciało;

166. Wyjść tak szybko jak to możliwe, bo Weasley płci męskiej posyła ci przerażone spojrzenia;

167. Szybko udać się z powrotem do Slytherinu;

168. Marzyć, żebyście zamiast tego byli z Harrym w swoich objęciach;

169. Marzyć też, żebyś nadal całował się z Harrym;

170. I będąc przy tym, marzyć, żeby Harry wciąż cię dotykał, a jego ręka nadal wędrowała niżej…

171. Zarumienić się znowu – a może raczej „nadal się rumienić"?

172. Poczuć zadowolenie, bo nie ma tu nikogo poza tobą, kto mógłby być światkiem twojego bez wątpienia zamglonego spojrzenia;

173. Buntowniczo pomyśleć, że jesteś nastoletnim chłopakiem i nie ponosisz odpowiedzialności za te myśli;

174. Iść spać wciąż z utęsknieniem myśląc o Harrym;

175. Obudzić się następnego ranka by odkryć ciemniejący siniak na twojej skórze;

176. Życzyć sobie, abyś wtedy nie pozwolił Harry'emu robić tego z twoją szyją, nie ważne jak przyjemne to było;

177. Postawić kołnierzyk swojej szaty by ukryć ślad;

178. Zrozumieć, że to bezsensowne i gdyby zobaczyła to chodź jedna osoba, to cała szkoła wiedziałaby o tym przed końcem tego dnia;

179. Zdecydować, że skoro już i tak mają się o tym dowiedzieć, możesz prezentować to dumnie;

180. Pójść na śniadanie trzymając głowę wysoko;

181. Po prostu uśmiechać się z wyższością, gdy ktoś to komentuje;

182. Spróbować się nie śmiać, gdy Weasley krztusi się swoją owsianką;

183. I tak się zaśmiać, gdy Granger zaczyna walić go po plecach;

184. Usiąść obok Harry'ego;

185. Zapytać go o co chodziło z tą żarliwą pochwałą poprzedniego wieczora;

186. Poczuć się bardzo zadowolonym z siebie, kiedy przyznaje, że to z powodu twojej misji;

187. Spróbować się nie zarumienić, kiedy przyznaje, że lubi twój sarkazm i nie chce, żebyś z niego rezygnował;

188. Zdecydować, że nadal będziesz sarkastyczny, ale tylko wobec tych, którzy na to zasługują;

189. Pomyśleć, że może i nie jest to zakończenie jak z bajki, ale masz swoje „żyli długo i szczęśliwie";

190. Rozważyć sukces swoich list i stwierdzić, że mógłbyś zacząć tworzyć poradniki;

191. Zdecydować, że zaczniesz od takiego zatytułowanego „Jak powiedzieć swoim czysto krwistym rodzicom, że jesteś gejem.";

192. Zachichotać;

193. Pocałować Harry'ego;

194. I niech się dzieje, co chce!

* * *

Oto i zapowiedziany sequel. :D

Jak zwykle proszę o komentarze. (*robi oczy kota ze „Shreka"*)

Jestem też otwarta na sugestie, co mogłabym przetłumaczyć.


End file.
